vampiremeerkatfandomcom-20200214-history
All Dogs Go to Heaven 1 1/2
All Dogs Go to Heaven 1 1/2 is the period of time between All Dogs Go to Heaven and its sequel, starring an older Anne-Marie. It attempts to better connect the two with each other, more importantly; include Anne-Marie, who didn't make an appearance in the sequel and stayed unmentioned all throughout. The story was first conceived in 2011, but never published, and artwork showing off an older Anne-Marie uploaded at Deviantart on September 10, 2011. Story 7 years after Charlie left for Heaven, Anne-Marie comes home after school to find Itchy dead in the kitchen, as he had raided the refrigerator and choked on a chicken leg. Because Charlie entrusted his friend with her, she feels sad and disappointed in herself. Her foster mother and father take her on a trip to San Francisco as a distraction, but it doesn't take long for her to hear familiar voices singing on "Easy Street". Upon taking a look, she sees both Charlie and Itchy alive and well, performing magic tricks with a stranger. When realizing Charlie broke his promise of coming back to see her, she becomes upset and to feel insignificant. She catches up with her parents up ahead and lets this knowledge eat her up for the time being. She again happens catch Charlie and his new human companion in front of his house, where it's made clear Charlie will stay his pet. This fills her with jealousy, and on the last day of the trip, she asks her parents to stop at a "pen pal's house" and knocks on David's door. No introduction is given and the visible Charlie gets an earful from her. David shows off his good intentions and wants to come between them, but Anne-Marie refuses to acknowledge her obvious replacement and leaves after doing her word. Charlie explains to David who she was and how he didn't expect her to have been waiting for a dead dog to come back for all these years. His girlfriend Sasha and David disagree with this excuse, and David follows her outside to offer his phone number in case she wishes to make amends with Charlie. She promises not to. The situation isn't hard to decipher for Anne-Marie's parents, still waiting in their taxi. They accept the boy's number and give theirs in exchange, whereafter the family heads back home. Their pestering to contact "her pen pal" eventually pays off and Anne-Marie calls David, but can't muster the courage to ask for Charlie. The following 12 years they speak and write to each other often. In that period, Charlie is reported to have died of old age and she visits San Francisco for the funeral, and they start seeing each other in person from that moment. One of Charlie's puppies, an adult reddish long-haired German shepherd with Charlie's face, is gifted to her. Their meetings grow out into a romance and David and Anne-Marie contemplate living together. Characters Anne-Marie Anne-Marie is a canon character from the first movie. ---- Itchy Itchy is a canon character that appears all throughout the series. ---- Charlie Charlie is a canon character that appears all throughout the series. ---- David David is a canon character from All Dogs go to Heaven 2. ---- Sasha Sasha is a canon character from All Dogs go to Heaven 2. She becomes Charlie's partner and David's pet. During her lifetime she's given him 3 litters, the last one David's family kept and included a male that was 3 years later given to Anne-Marie. ---- Burt C. Barkin Burt is one of Charlie and Sasha's children. He was named after his father and grandfather, the "C" standing for "Charlie". He's a born troublemaker who never felt appreciated in a house full of attention-seeking siblings. He often ran away and roamed the streets while in David's possession. As he looks and acts a fair amount like Charlie, David suggested Anne-Marie to take him in and see it as a last chance to make up with Charlie. He admitted not to know what Burt wants, as he and his siblings didn't get to benefit from the miracle Charlie possessed and granted Sasha; and Burt cannot speak. Because they can hear each other, she's able to build a relationship with the stubborn dog and Burt quickly grows fond of her. Unusually, Anne-Marie allows him to go outside by himself and trusts him to come back safely. Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Category:Series